


What Are You Waiting For, Then?

by blackfin



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfin/pseuds/blackfin
Summary: Link knew something was up when he walked into the Domain to be met with excited giggles and congratulatory winks but never expected the reason behind the Zoras strange behavior to be a marriage proposal from one Zora Prince.





	What Are You Waiting For, Then?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission for eddyoshi!   
> God, it felt so good to write sidlink again and this concept was just so friggin cute! <3333  
> Commissions are still open, check out my tumblr, blackfen, for more info

It became almost immediately apparent the moment he set foot in the Domain that something was up. 

Normally, his arrival was met with…well, not much fanfare. Which wasn’t to insinuate that the Zora milling about, going about their daily lives, were indifferent to his arrival. The exact opposite was true. They called out to him, talked with him, asked how things were going and generally made pleasant small talk as he waited for Sidon. It was normal, a completely standard greeting, completely average conversation, something that he quickly came to cherish, especially after the defeat of Calamity Ganon when it seemed just about everyone in the entire world knew his name or rather, knew the sword on his back. The people of Hyrule didn’t exactly treat him like some kind of celebrity or anything like that (nor did he want them to) but he could always sense a…distance between him and whomever he was speaking too. Zora, on the other hand, continued to treat him as they always had.

Granted, there was a major reason for the Zora continuing to view him as just Link, not as some grand Hero. That being him and Sidon getting together. Sure, he was the Hero of Light but, first and foremost, he was Sidon’s beau. During the time he spent steadily moving towards defeating that evil, he spent as much time as possible in the Domain, to the point that it simply became more normal to see him there than to not to. With that normalcy came a sense of unimportance, he was just another fixture in their everyday lives. 

So, needless to say, when he walked into the Domain and was greeted with giggles hidden behind hands, playful sidelong looks, quite a few claps on the back, broad smiles that seemed to flash at him from all directions as well as just a general atmosphere of near giddy excitement that, when paired with no one responding to his inquiries as to what was going on, caused a reaction of complete and utter befuddlement. There was no special occasion going on, as far as he was aware so what was with the overblown joyfulness? One eyebrow quirked, a little weirded out by how everyone was acting (even the little ones were giggling as though they knew some big secret), he headed up the stairs to his and Sidon’s usual meeting place. He couldn’t see the familiar form of the Zora Prince waiting for him, which in of itself wasn’t too unusual since Sidon was a busy Zora but there was someone waiting for him. 

Hands clasped behind his back, a pleased smile on his face, Muzu turned as he reached the top of the steps, “Well met, Master Link.” 

‘Hello, Muzu. Hope you’re doing well. What’s going on?’ Link asked, getting right to the point. 

Chortling with naked delight, Muzu playfully rubbed his flat chin, “What indeed?” 

Well, that wasn’t helpful in the slightest, which was a little strange since Muzu usually was straightforward and honest about all things. It wasn’t like him to be coy. Cocking his head, curious as could be but also figuring that he probably wasn’t going to get a straight answer even if he pressed the subject so might as well ask the Zora who, more than likely, wouldn’t be so secretive with him, Link asked, ‘Where’s Sidon?’ 

“Right here, my pearl!” A familiar, jubilant voice called out, echoing throughout the otherwise silent morning. 

Jumping slightly, Link looked up to find Sidon barreling down the stairs, a bright smile spread across his handsome face. Golden eyes were shimmering with excitement. Still very confused but happy to see his Sidon, Link walked forward to greet him, only to be immediately gathered up into a firm, strong hug. Not unusual since Sidon was particularly affectionate but it was a little…enthusiastic, moreso than usual. Crushed to Sidon’s broad chest, his cheek plastered to his cool, smooth skin, Link blinked repeatedly, bemusedly wondering just what in the heck was going on but decided to keep his questions to himself for the moment. Instead, he opted to wrap his arms around Sidon’s neck, squeezing them even more closely together. A large hand landed on the back of his head, weaving carefully through the soft strands of hair. Muzu said something that Link couldn’t quite make out before walking off, shooting one last pleased look over his shoulder as he disappeared down the stairs. 

Easing the tightness of his hold just enough so Link could lean back, Sidon dipped down to press a soft, sweet kiss to his lips. Exhaling slowly, his eyes fluttering closed, Link pushed up into the kiss, deepening as much as he dared, sliding his lips over Sidon’s, adoring the smoothness, the texture, the taste of them. Not that the Zora folk wandering about minded such displays of affection in public – no, that was something they were used to by now. More it was that he hadn’t seen Sidon in over two weeks now so he was feeling a more than a little starved of his touch and taste. Let himself get too into it and well, something embarrassing might happen. It hadn’t happened quite yet but they’d gotten close. Dangerously close. Muzu had been suspicious of them for weeks after that. Not a fun time, one he’d like to avoid happening again, especially after finally being able to see his beloved Prince again. 

Seeming to have the same thought, Sidon broke the kiss with a soft sigh, and said happily, “Hello, my Link. Are you well?” 

‘Hey, yeah, I’m doing good.’ Link replied, ‘What’s going on?’ 

“What do you mean?” Sidon asked, setting Link back down onto the ground, reaching up to brush a lock of hay colored hair out of his face, his golden eyes swimming with blatant adulation. Link reached up to snag his hand, bringing it to his lips so he could a kiss onto one of the knuckles. 

Jerking his head in the direction Muzu had walked off in, he signed, ‘Everyone’s acting really weirdly. They’re all super happy and giggly for some reason. Plus, Muzu is being coy and I don’t like that. Did something good happen?’ 

“Ah-“ Sidon said, his golden gaze flickering away, his expression suddenly shifting from a peaceful smile to one that Link was attempted to label as a mix between annoyance and somewhat panic. Giving his head a shake, Sidon sighed, “I suppose it was too much to ask for subtly.” 

‘Huh?’ 

Sidon remained silent for a moment then leaned forward, taking both of Link’s much smaller hands into his own and squeezed them gently. Breathing in deeply, he asked, “Will you come with me?” 

‘Of course.’ Link nodded, raising one eyebrow, ‘Why, though?’ 

“You’ll see.” Sidon gently tugged on his arm, the ghost of a nervous smile appearing on his face. “Please, just trust me.” 

Link groaned good-naturedly, shooting Sidon a playful grin, ‘All these secrets and mystery!’

“It’s for a good reason.” Sidon reassured him with a soft laugh, leading him towards his private chambers. 

Quietly falling into step behind Sidon, curling his fingers around his large hand, Link kept his peace as they started walking the familiar path to Sidon’s bedroom, finally arriving in front of the intricately carved doors stretching up high into the ceiling. Pushing one open, Sidon stepped aside to let Link in first then quickly followed in after him, closing the door quietly behind him. Sighing softly, Link immediately headed over to his makeshift bed, right next to Sidon’s sleeping pool, and flopped down, face first, onto it. He inhaled deeply. The whole place smelled of Sidon but his scent was especially strong here, woven into the fabric of the pillows and blankets. Sometimes, he wondered if his scent stubbornly clung to his bed because this was just his room or if Sidon slept here when Link was called elsewhere. He was inclined to believe it was a little bit of both. 

‘So,’ he signed awkwardly, having to twist around to get his arms free, ‘what’s going on?’ 

“I have a gift for you.” Sidon said quietly, a strange guarded quality to his voice. One that Link took note of but decided not to press until he had a better idea of what was going on. 

‘A gift?’ Link repeated, not getting up or moving, ‘You don’t need to do that, I- 

“Link.” 

Sidon’s voice was soft but insistent. Pushing up onto his elbows, Link craned his head around to look behind him. Sidon stood a couple feet away, his expression calm, yet somber. Held in his hands was what he guessed to be his gift: a sheathed sword. One eyebrow raising, Link slid off the bed, quickly closing the distance between them to get a better look. The hilt was lithe and slender, adorned with some of the most beautiful deep red stones that Link had ever seen. While the sheathe looked plain in comparison, there was something about the sword itself that immediately got his attention. Glancing up at Sidon, who nodded encouragingly, Link gingerly took the sword into his hand, wrapping his calloused fingers around the hilt. It felt…perfect in his hand. The cool metal bit pleasantly into his skin. A comforting sensation, one that reminded him that he had the strength, the power to protect everyone. 

Holding his breath, Link slowly slid the sword out of the sheath. His eyes widened. If he hadn’t been holding his breath, it would’ve caught in his throat. The blade was beautiful. Thin, sleek with an obvious razor sharp edge, it gleamed in the low light as though possessed by some otherworldly force. Pale in color, trapped somewhere between silver and white, the blade possessed an odd liquid quality that made it appear to the naked eye as though it was shifting just ever so slightly. Letting out a long, slow breath, Link took a couple steps back, his eyes glued to the blade, raised his arm and gave it a few experimental swings. It sang in his hand. The blade cut gracefully through the air with a majesty that was awe inspiring. There was no blade, other than the Master Sword, he had wielded that had felt quite as incredible as the one currently in his hand. 

‘You’re just…giving this to me?’ Link gawked up at Sidon. 

“There is one stipulation.” Sidon responded slowly, and Link noticed for the first time just how nervous he looked. 

Lowering himself down onto one knee so that he and Link were at eye level with one another, Sidon pulled in a deep breath, held it for a moment before letting it out slowly. Brows knitting together in concern, Link sheathed the magnificent sword, and stepped forward, reaching out to gently touch Sidon’s cheek. Leaning into his touch, Sidon went to say something, visibly hesitated, breathed deeply once more then spoke, “That sword…it’s a Zora royalty heirloom. It has been passed down from generation to generation for as long as our kind has walked this earth. There are many stories that explain the oddity of the blade but none truly know where it came from, what it’s made from or why it came into being.” 

‘And you’re giving it to me?’ Link signed frantically, his gestures wide and fast. He broke nearly every blade he came into contact with! The only one that’d managed to withstand the abuse of being his weapon was the Master Sword. 

“I am.” Sidon responded resolutely with a firm nod. 

‘Sidon, I-‘

“This sword,” Sidon reached forward to brush the tips of his fingers against the sheath, “it is passed down in a very specific manner. It cannot go to just anyone. Do you remember when we first met, before you appeased Divine Beast Ruta, when you wore the armor Mipha gave you in order to prove a point to Muzu?” 

‘Yes.’

“The armor she made was to signify who she wished to marry. If you had accepted her proposal, this sword would have become yours.” 

‘…huh?’ 

“This sword is passed down to the husbands and wives of the ruling Zora. It was my Mother’s before she passed, as it was the previous Queen’s husband. Now…it is yours, if you’ll accept it.” Sidon quickly added, an adorable flush of blue appearing in his cheeks. 

Link stared blankly at him, his mouth hanging open a little. The sword…was given to the ruling Zora’s…significant other? Wait, that would…that would mean-Link’s gaze dropped down to the sword before raising back up to settle stupidly on Sidon, and asked what felt like an incredibly idiotic question, ‘Are you proposing?’ 

Sidon flushed an even brighter shade of blue. Clearing his throat, looking as though he was struggling very hard to keep his expression calm and even, though his golden eyes betrayed how flustered he’d become from that question, Sidon nodded, “I…I am.” 

‘Oh.’ Was all Link could manage. Somehow, he felt a little stupid for not thinking of that earlier. After all, he and Sidon had been together for years now. They’d never broached the topic of marriage, simply because there was too much else to do and talk about but the general understanding between them was that they didn’t want to be separated, ever so marriage had just kind of been a given. Something that would happen in the distant future but still something that would, inevitably, happen. He just hadn’t expected it so…soon after Calamity Ganon had been defeated. He remained quiet for a moment more, gaze unfocused, mouth hanging open slightly then laughed a little, ‘That’s why everyone was acting so strangely.’

“Yes,” Sidon hung his head a little, “I did try to keep this private but you know how quickly word can get around here. Father and Muzu are partially to blame. When I told them what I intended – I had no choice as the sword was in Father’s possession, even I had tried to be sneaky about it, I’m certain that he would have still figured it out – they were so happy that they couldn’t keep quiet.” 

Link’s gaze shifted down to the incredible sword. For a few moments, he just stared at it, his thoughts racing before looking back up at Sidon and signed with a playful air of brevity, ‘Well, this sword is mine now. When’s the wedding?’ 

“Huh?” Now it was Sidon’s turn to look flabbergasted, his golden eyes widening. 

‘The wedding? You, me, tying the knot, that sort of thing.’ 

“Oh well, I don’t know. I’d have to talk to Father, this will be a momentous occasion for him!”

Link groaned, ‘That means a lot of people, doesn’t it?” 

“It does, yes.” 

He groaned again, walking back over to the bed so he could flop down, still gripping loosely onto the sword. Should’ve expected that, didn’t even know why he bothered asking. Course there was going to be a lot of people. Between King Dorephan and Zelda, the entirety of Hyrule was probably going to be invited. Already starting to think of ways he might be able to convince Zelda, at least, not to invite the entire population of the other three races, Link rolled over onto his back when Sidon crawled up onto the bed to join him. Warm golden eyes found his. A peaceful, contented smile was spread across Sidon’s handsome face. The sight of it inspired a bubble of jubilation to swell inside of Link’s chest, making his breath catch. 

Married…he was actually getting married to this Zora. A elated sense of euphoria settled over him. Married…married, married, he was going to get married! Him! It almost didn’t seem real. If he traveled back in time to over a 100 years ago, and told his past self that one day, he was going to be getting married to the love of his life and the happiness that came from that realization would be so profound that he’d nearly be reduced to tears, he was pretty damn sure that his past self would tell him to fuck right off, and he couldn’t blame him. Going from such a place of isolation, pressure and loneliness to this! Being engaged to a love he thought would never be his, that he’d never be allowed to have! He was going to be married! 

‘I’ve got to get you an engagement present now.’ Link signed, giggles bubbling out of him, reaching out to Sidon, sighing happily when the Zora Prince slid in closer, one large hand brushing along the curve of Link’s cheek. ‘What would you like? Do you want a sword too? I don’t think I can find one this nice, though.’ 

“I don’t need anything, my love.” Sidon said softly. “The sign of our engagement has been hanging around my neck for years.’ 

Link quirked a brow. Around Sidon’s neck? His gaze traveled down from his handsome face until he caught sight of a familiar yellow glimmer shimmering at the base of Sidon’s graceful neck. A topaz necklace, one he had specially crafted in Gerudo Town years ago. His first ever gift to Sidon. He could still remember how badly his hands were shaking when he went to give it to him. Not that he thought it was silly, the necklace was very useful for a Zora but…it was just his first gift, he wanted it to be special. Course, things hadn’t gone as smoothly as he’d hoped but when did they ever? That was years ago, before Calamity Ganon was destroyed, when they were in the beginning of their relationship. Ever since then, the necklace had been a constant around Sidon’s neck. Link stopped seeing it after a while, almost like it’d become another piece of the Zora Prince. 

Brushing the tips of his fingers against the bright yellow gleam, a peaceful smile on his face, Sidon said softly, “The moment you put this around my neck, I knew that it was always going to be you. There was never going to be anyone else for me.” Lowering his weight down onto his elbows, carefully settling over Link, making sure with practiced ease that he wasn’t putting a dangerous amount of weight onto his stomach and chest, Sidon leaned down to brush his lips against Link’s, “I wore this, not just because it was a gift from you but because it was a sign that my heart was already taken. This has always been my engagement ring, Link.”

Inhaling sharply, his eyes widening slightly, a swell of adulation blooming in the center of his chest, Link pushed up, capturing Sidon’s mouth in a firm, wanting kiss, wrapping his legs around Sidon’s broad waist. Link looped his arms around the Zora Prince’s shoulder, his fingers finding, out of habit, the near invisible clasps holding the complicated ornaments around his neck in place. Once undone, he pulled the ornament off, carefully placing it to the side with one hand while the other roamed over the now bare skin of Sidon’s neck, upper chest and shoulders. His fingers brushed against the cool stone of the topaz necklace. He gratefully curled his fingers around it, breathing a silent thank you for acting as both a protector and a display of just how much he loved Sidon. 

Breathing out softly, Sidon leaned back, breaking the kiss with a gentle nip to Link’s lower lip, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips at the disappointed pout on Link’s face. One large hand rested at the start of his breastbone, familiar, comforting heat bleeding in through the fabric before it slowly traveled down until it was at the hem of his shirt. Grunting impatiently, having spent too much time away from Sidon to be content with just these light touches, Link sat up, causing Sidon to jerk back in surprise, Link’s forehead nearly colliding with his chest. Barely even noticing the almost collision, Link grabbed the scruff of his shirt and yanked upwards, slipping it off over his head. 

“Eager, are we?” Sidon said teasingly, though his large hands were already traveling down to Link’s pants, tugging at the fasteners with obvious impatience. 

‘We just got engaged, Sidon! We’re going to get married, do you know how happy I am right now?!’ Link signed rapidly, ‘Of course I’m eager! Why wouldn’t I be?’ 

“We are.” Sidon whispered, his golden eyes gleaming with jubilation, leaning down to gently kiss his lips. Chuckling underneath his breath, he said, “I apologize that the proposal was so…short. I spent weeks rehearsing the moment I asked you over and over again in my head, thinking up these long monologues of how much I love you, how much I wanted to marry. Yet when the moment came, I found myself unable to say much of anything, like my tongue had been tied up in a knot. And you, as always, say everything that needs to be said in less than five words.”

Link paused, tilting his head, ‘Why say anything? I already know so it’s not like I need some profound poem or something.’

“Sometimes, it’s nice to say it.” Sidon replied simply, rolling one shoulder, “Especially during such an occasion as this. When we have children, and they ask-“

Link frantically waved his hands to stop Sidon, ‘Children?! Where are we going to get children?!’ 

“There must be someone to inherit the throne, Link.” Sidon pointed out, one brow cocked in confusion as though this was the most obvious thing in the world. 

‘Sidon. Where are we,’ he flicked his pointer finger between the two of them, ‘going to get children? Last time I checked, neither one of us can spontaneously conceive.’

“A surrogate, adoption, some means or methods.” Sidon paused for a moment then asked, “Do you not want children, Link?” 

‘I do, I just never given that much thought to it. Children, marriage, all of this, I expected it years from now so I haven’t thought about the logistics of it all.’ 

“Was all this too sudden?” Sidon asked, suddenly looking concerned, “I didn’t mean to rush you. If you don’t feel comfortable with getting married right now, I-“

Link firmly shook his head, making each motion of his hands pronounced and enunciated, ‘No, I want to get married. I want to marry you. There’s nothing in the world I want more than to marry you. I just wasn’t expecting it right now is all so I haven’t thought about anything that comes after.’ 

“It is something we will need to start thinking about.” Sidon said gently, his shoulders visibly relaxing, “I do not wish to sound arrogant but you must remember who you are marrying.”

Link offered a playful, lopsided grin, ‘The most beautiful Zora in the world? The love of my life? Voted number one in looks, personality, swimming and fighting by his fan club? Stop me when I get it.’ 

Flushed an adorable shade of blue, Sidon rolled his eyes in what should have been exasperation but was ruined by the flustered grin on his face, “Please, Link, this isn’t the time to joke.” 

‘And this.’ Link reached up to wrap his arms around Sidon’s neck, tugging him down into a warm, firm kiss. Pushing him over onto his back, Link climbed up to straddle his waist, his butt pressed just above where what he really wanted were still, infuriatingly, hiding, ‘Isn’t the time to be talking about that royalty business. We’re taking this in baby steps, Sidon. This new is to the both of us, after all. If we try to plan out everything right this moment, we’re both going to end up with headaches.’ 

“Baby steps.” Sidon repeated, then let out a slow breath, “Yes, you’re right. I am getting ahead of myself.” Smiling widely, he rested his hands on Link’s waist, his thumbs gently brushing over his heated skin, “Burn that bridge when we get there, right?” 

‘Cross,’ Link corrected him with a snort, pushing down his pants, cool air brushing against the lobes of his ass, ‘cross that bridge when we get there. Burn it means we get there and immediately fuck up.’ 

“Oh right.” Sidon laughed, his golden eyes noticeably falling Link’s movements, “I don’t think that’s the route we want to take.”

‘Uh no. I’ve burned enough bridges, both literally and figuratively, in my lifetime, thank you.’ 

Not surprisingly, getting his pants and underwear off while straddling Sidon proved to be a little difficult so he quickly slid off, rolled over onto his back so he could shove the offending articles of clothing away, tossed them aside to maybe land somewhere close in proximity to his shirt, not that it mattered, then climbed back up onto his Zora Prince. Sidon’s golden eyes never wandered as he got completely undressed. That heated, wanting gaze roamed over the expanse of his naked body, eating up every last inch of him. Link flushed under the attention, his cock, already hard and standing straight up, twitching excitedly. The way that Sidon looked at him during moments like these…he could never get enough of it. Straightening his back, sticking his chest out a little bit, a lazy smile spread across his face, Link reached behind him, the tips of his fingers brushing across the very top of Sidon’s crotch. The skin there reacted immediately, growing incredibly hot underneath his fingertips. 

Sidon inhaled sharply, the color in his cheeks darkening to a deep maroon. Sliding one large hand up Link’s chest, leaving a burning trail of tingles along the path it took, his palm brushing over one of his nipples, sending a rush of heat to go sailing down to his crotch, Sidon said teasingly, “Isn’t this sort of thing usually reserved for the wedding night?” 

Giving him an unimpressed look, one eyebrow raised, Link pushed his hand down further, finding the near hidden slit with practiced ease. Shamelessly rubbing his calloused palm against it, the corners of his lips turning up into a triumphant smile when Sidon moaned, his body trembling underneath him, Link wasted no time in urging the slit to part, allowing two thick, veiny, pink cocks to spring out. Always a little startled by just how abruptly it happened, the heads of Sidon’s cock bonged against Link’s hand, which couldn’t move out of the way quick enough. Not that it bothered him. If anything, it was almost like an official ‘GO, GO, GO!’ sort of thing. 

Wrapping his fingers around one of the hot, wet, twitching lengths, that lazy grin growing even wider, Link signed, ‘You really want to stop?’ 

“No.” Sidon answered quickly, his hips rolling, grinding his cocks against Link’s hand. Sliding one hand down to curve around the back of Link’s neck, Sidon gently tugged on him, “Not like this tonight. I want you close, I want to hold you.” 

Not about to protest to that, Link allowed himself to be pulled down at the same time Sidon was sitting up. Gathering Link’s much smaller body up in his arms, Sidon squeezed him close, leaning down to pepper little kisses all over his shoulder, neck and face. Melting into the embrace, snuggling even closer, Link reached down to wrap one of his hands around those thick lengths, lazily stroking it off, the small smile on his face growing when Sidon moaned softly into his ear. Pearlescent precum was already beginning to dribble out of the slits. Against his back, Sidon’s much larger body was a mass of welcome, comforting warmth. 

“I don’t think I can go slow tonight, my pearl.” Sidon whispered into his ear, already reaching over to the side of the bed, where a little pot of special lotion was kept. 

Snorting, Link tilted his head back to give him a ‘really?’ kind of look. They hadn’t even started yet, and he was already about to burst. Just having Sidon touching him was getting him so riled up that he couldn’t even think straight. Intense zips of pleasure zipped through his nerves. Precum was dribbling at a steady rate out of his cock. There was a familiar achy feeling in his hips – the only time he had explained that sensation to Sidon, he had thought it was pain but that wasn’t it. It was an ache, an itch, an almost desperate want, something that only happened when they were separated for a long time. The only way he’d been able to get Sidon to understand what it was his feeling was to spell it outright: he wanted to be fucked by him. 

Spreading his legs open wide, his heart leaping in excitement when Sidon dropped the pot onto the bed next to them, quickly unscrewing the top so that Link could dip three fingers into the smooth, creamy lotion, Link awkwardly signed, ‘Over two weeks and we just got engaged, Sidon. Going slow is not an option.’ 

Bringing his lotion covered fingers to his hole, Link wasted no time. He’d gotten this part down pat. He knew exactly how to do it to get it down as quickly and efficiently as possible. Also, there was a little bit of a need to rush because if he lingered to long on this part, he was going to cum. Just, over two weeks of not having the time to touch himself, coupled with the immense excitement of, well, everything that had happened in the past 10 minutes, the jubilation and adulation for his Sidon, was not helping his self control remain firmly in place while he fingered himself, stretching himself open in preparation for taking something so much better. Something else not helping was Sidon’s large hands roaming over his body, caressing, fondling, finding those little places that felt so incredibly good when his warm, smooth palms slid over them; his lips, pressing soft, loving kisses everywhere he could reach, occasionally followed by the gentlest of bites – not anywhere near hard enough to break the skin or really even to hurt but that familiar pressure of those sharp points pressing into his skin was never something he could resist. 

Breathing raggedly, sweat rolling down his back, Link figured that was good enough. Sliding his fingers out, flicking the excess lotion off, he went to tell Sidon that he was ready, let’s get this show on the road already but Sidon was already moving. Sliding his hands underneath Link’s thighs, he easily lifted up his much smaller frame, tugging him up a few inches so that his prepped ass hovered over one of his large lengths. The flat, triangular head pressed against his hole. Link shuddered, a wash of heat rushing over his skin. Sidon gently placed a wet kiss onto his cheek, hot breath puffing against his already overheated skin. 

“Is it okay, my pearl?” He whispered, his voice audibly warbling. 

Link nodded firmly, ‘Yes!’ 

Sidon needed no further encouragement. Thrusting upwards at the same time he was letting gravity have some of Link’s weight back, the head of Sidon’s cock slipped past the tight ring of muscles to sink deep into his ass. The pleasure was instantaneous, rocketing up his spine in a glorious bolt of heat and electricity. Crying out loudly, his normally silent voice rippling free as the incredible sensation of having Sidon inside slammed into him, Link threw his head back, hay colored hair flying everywhere. Sidon shuddered hard, a rasping, ragged gasp pouring into Link’s ear. His hands tightened around Link’s thigh, sharp nails pressing into the scarred skin. Letting him slip down further and further, until the entire length of Sidon’s cock was buried deep inside, Link practically sitting in his lap, Sidon wrapped his muscular arms around him, squeezing him tightly to his heaving chest. 

“I’m-!” Sidon gasped, nuzzling the side of Link’s head, “I’m not going to last…long, my pearl.”

He wasn’t either. It was actually kind of amazing that he hadn’t already cum. Tapping Sidon’s arm to get his attention, Link signed, ‘Please.’ 

Breathing out raggedly, Sidon squeezed him even more tightly than began to move. It was restricted, awkward, a little stuffy and utterly wonderful. More rocking together rather than thrusting or bucking, they never separated, remaining close together as they both steadily moved towards that climax. Wrapping his hand around Sidon’s other length, jerking him off in time to their movements, the swirling mass of pleasure and pressure in his belly growing to an almost unbearable size, Link frantically reached out to Sidon. His fingers found the cool band of the necklace. Tugging gently on it, he tugged Sidon into a firm kiss, sliding his lips open so that sweet tasting tongue could slip deep into his mouth. 

“Link…” Sidon breathed against his mouth, his golden gaze, gleaming with such love and warm, filling up his vision, and he was gone. He didn’t stand a single chance. 

Every muscle in his body tensed up. Back arching, his hips slamming down against Sidon, driving in the entirety of his length, Link let out a keening cry as he came, splattering his stomach and Sidon’s over length with thick ropes of cum. At the same time, almost as though he was carried to the same point by watching Link cum, Sidon’s arms clamped down even tighter, crushing him to his larger frame. A choked moan ripped its way out of his throat as he bit down on Link’s shoulder, sharp teeth digging into his skin. Even while in the throes of ecstasy, Sidon still restrained himself. The bite was hard enough to hurt, to leave a mark that would linger for quite a while but in no way caused any damage. Both of his cocks swelled up even further before a stream of cum poured out, one into Link’s ass, the other onto his chest and stomach, mixing with his own. 

Breathing heavily, Link collapsed back into Sidon’s hold. Sidon pressed a kiss to his temple before his lips trailed down to his mouth, where he captured his lips in a sweet kiss. Cupping his warm cheek, Link sighed happily, a feeling of bliss and contentment settling over him. There was a whole huge world out there waiting for him but…he could stay just like this for the rest of his life and be happy. Something like this…he tried to think back to how it was before he had met Sidon, before this bombastic, enthusiastic, incredible Zora came bounding into his life, and found he really didn’t want to remember how’d it been back then. So much had changed when he met Sidon. It was like he’d been constantly breathing in the stuffy air inside the Shrine of Resurrection and the first breath of fresh air he’d ever gotten was when Sidon appeared, jumping off the high tower at the end of the Inogo Bridge to offer him a bright smile and an energy that made each step feel a little easier. 

Back then, before that breath of fresh air, the thought of happiness had been the farthest thing from his mind. Now…Link tilted his head back to look up at Sidon, who smiled sweetly at him, leaning down to lovingly kiss the tip of his nose. Now…this was a happiness that he wanted to spend the rest of his life nurturing, safeguarding. 

“Will you marry me, Link?” Sidon asked softly. 

‘I already said I would?’ Link signed in response with a confused grin. ‘Multiple times, matter of fact.’ 

“I know, I just wanted to actually say it. None of this tongue-tied, can’t hardly get a word out nonsense. I wanted to make tonight special-”

Link held up a hand to stop him, giving Sidon a disapproving look, ‘I don’t want special, I want you. I want your honest, straightforward, not hiding anything feelings. I want you to look me in the eye and tell me, flat out, no poetry or symbolism, what you want.’ 

“You, of course.” Sidon replied easily, “Is there any doubt of that?”

‘No,’ Link shook his head, ‘there isn’t, and that’s what matters to me. You looked me in the eye and said without needing fancy words or long monologues that you love me, that you want me, that you want to be with me. And I’m looking you in the eye right now, telling you that you are my entire world, you are my heart, my soul, my everything. I love you so much, Sidon. This,’ Link reached over to brush his fingers against the sword’s hilt, ‘is just an object, something for others to see and it has meaning to them. This,’ he set the same hand over his heart, ‘doesn’t need a sword or a necklace or words or anything because this has always been yours and will always be yours.’ 

Sidon’s eyes widened slightly before softening. Curling his arms around Link’s smaller frame, he pressed a sweet kiss to his lips, ‘For someone who doesn’t need words, you just gave me beautiful ones.’

‘Just telling it how it is.’ 

“My turn, then.” Sidon whispered, brushing the backs of his fingers along the curve of Link’s cheek, “When I first recognized what I felt for you, that this feeling wasn’t just a love for a dear friend, that it was deeper, more complicated than that, I went to Father. I spoke with him honestly, told him everything and asked, ‘what should I do?’. He laughed, Link. Not mocking or derisive but startled, confused. ‘What should you do?’ he asked me, chortling, ‘why, tell him! Life is too terribly short to hesitate, you never know which breath might be your last so why hesitate?’.” 

“I was dumbfounded. Just like that, what of Mipha, what of his role as Champion, what of this, what of that, words were just pouring like a tidal wave out of my mouth, every doubt and fear making themselves known. Father waited until I look a breath then asked me outright. Do you love him? I told him yes, I did. I love him so much. The Domain started to feel less like home when he wasn’t here. I found my gaze constantly wandering to the mountains face, the bridge, everywhere that he could come from, hoping that I’d see that flash of blue, of yellow. And when he’s here, I can’t bring myself to separate from him. I want to be with him, always. I want to make him smile, to make him feel safe, to turn this place into one where he’d feel at home but…I want to be his home.”

Sidon pressed a soft kiss to Link’s lips, “You know what he told me?” 

Link, heart fluttering, face flushed with heat, staring up at Sidon with wide eyes, clumsily signed, ‘No, what?’ 

“What are you waiting for, then? This is what you want so go get it. I asked him, is it that simple? He just laughed and asked me back, why is something like that stopping you? Whether something is simple or not has never caused you to pause before so why now? You love him, you want to be with him so follow your heart and tell him. I left Father’s side in almost a daze, my thoughts racing, to find you waiting for me. When you looked up at me, I knew. I couldn’t spend another moment staying quiet. I was still uncertain even as I was taking your hands into mine, even as I was finally saying those words but you smiled, the biggest, happiest smile I’d ever seen and I knew. This was the right path, this was what I was meant to do. I was meant to be yours,” his large hand gently cupped Link’s cheek, “and you were meant to be mine.”

His breath caught in his throat. The corner of his eyes pricked with tears, swelling up to blur his vision. Covering his face with his hands, he moaned low in his throat. Goddamn this beautiful Prince, how many times was he going to steal his heart?! Blinking rapidly, his eyelashes fluttering against the palms of his hands, determined not to start crying, Link jumped a little when Sidon’s fingers wrapped around his wrist and gently tugged. 

“Link.” He said softly, warm breath puffing against his ear. “Please, look at me.” 

Dropping his hands away, Link glanced quickly over at him before looking away, sniffling quietly, ‘You’re bad for my heart.’ 

“I love you so much, Link.” Sidon whispered into his ear, squeezing him close, “I’m so happy that fate led us together.”

“M-me too.” Link mumbled, his cheeks and the tips of his pointed ears tingling with intense heat, “I love you too. I wanna…I wanna marry you, Sidon.” 

Tightening his hold on Link’s much smaller frame even further, crushing him to his chest, Sidon laughed, his golden eyes swimming with tears. Kissing everywhere he could reach, placing little smooches all over Link’s flushed skin, Sidon whispered, “I as well. I want to marry you, to spend the rest of my life with you! I’m halfway tempted to tell Father to skip the ceremony and just let us get married as quickly as possible!”

Link giggled, ‘Not happening. Between him and Zelda, we’re going to have a massive celebration. I can practically hear Zelda now. ‘This is a tremendous occasion, Link! Of course we need to go all out!’.’ 

“Suppose we have no choice, then?” 

‘We could elope but your Father and Zelda would track us down and give us a scolding of a lifetime.’ 

“No choice, then.” Sidon chuckled, nuzzling the side of Link’s head, “A big wedding it is.”

‘I’m not dancing, though. That is the one thing I absolutely refuse, no matter how much Zelda pouts.’ 

“I’ll be sure to keep you right by my side throughout the entire night so no one can steal you away to the dance floor.”

‘You’d be the only one I’d dance with.’ Link pointed out. 

“Our special dance will be later that night, when all the guests have gone home.” Sidon said playfully, his golden eyes sparkling, sliding one hand down to lovingly stroke Link’s thigh. 

Laughing, Link pushed up to kiss Sidon’s jaw, ‘Now, that’s a dance I’d be fine with.’


End file.
